The use of polyethylene compositions in sealant applications is generally known. Any conventional method, such as gas phase process, slurry process, solution process or high pressure process, may be employed to produce such polyethylene compositions.
Various polymerization techniques using different catalyst systems have been employed to produce such polyethylene compositions suitable for sealant applications.
Despite the research efforts in developing sealant compositions, there is still a need for a sealant composition having a lower heat seal and hot tack initiation temperatures while providing increased hot tack and hot seal strength. Additionally, there is a need for a method of producing such sealant composition having a lower heat seal and hot tack initiation temperatures while providing increased hot tack and hot seal strength.